Elevate A Little Higher
by xxxkia
Summary: Logan and James are testing the new stage for their new tour, including the trampoline. Jagan smut.


_**hey guys~**_

_**well… I wrote this little one-shot for Newbie-0.0Q because we watched the whole day concert videos from the opening show in Vegas and the trampoline kinda distracted us a little …and so did I end up writing this smut ;D**_

_**Please be gentle, I wrote it only in one hour and it's 3:30am here in Germany, so I hope this could count as an excuse for the mistakes, which you might find… haha… anyways… I hope you enjoy reading it!**_

_**much love,**_

_**kia~**_

_**P.S.  
><strong>__**I just HAD to write the last part with the song titles ;D haha… Carlos is awesome!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Elevate A Little Higher<strong>

There were at least four hours left until the concert would begin and sound check wasn't going to start within one hour, so James took his time when he went exploring their new stage. It was huge, literally. There were several floors for the band and the metal scaffold was really impressive.

Briefly speaking, this tour will be epic.

The brunette just finished dance rehearsals and was still in his workout clothes – black sweatpants and grey wife beater.

It didn't take long until James stood in front of the huge trampoline, which they have included in their performances. It was always fun to goof around before the show starts and jumping on the trampoline was one of their favorite time killers.

"James?"

The brunette looked up when he heard Logan's voice and smiled when the other singer approached him. "Hey, Loges."

"Where is everyone?" Logan looked around the empty hall, wondering where all the workers were.

"It's lunch time. I guess they all went out! It's kinda hot in here, don't you think?" James answered while he stepped forward, ready to jump down. He laughed when he landed on the trampoline, jumping up and down.

"Seriously, whoever came up with the idea is a genius!" He said between jumps before he did a perfect back flip.

Logan laughed and climbed on the trampoline as well. He started to join James and when both jumped in sync, Logan lunged at James, bringing the surprised brunette down. James was lying on his back, while Logan straddled him smirking.

"God, Logan…," James said breathless. "What was that for?"

"You know…," Logan leaned forwards, hands roaming over James' muscular arms.

"I'm still missing my valentine present!"

"We had to rehearse and there was no way we could sneak out."

The black-haired one pouted, tugged at the grey fabric. "Kendall and Carlos could."

"Well, we are not Kendall and Carlos."

"Obviously! Because they had valentine sex!"

James rolled his eye at his boyfriend. "Well, can I make it up to you then?"

"How?" Logan wanted to know, outlining James' collarbones gently with his fingertips.

"Well, we can have sex now!" James smirked while he grabbed Logan's hips firmly, bringing him down roughly.

"Whaa…," Logan began but was interrupted when James tugged at the waistband of his own sweatpants.

"James~," The shorter boy hissed at the brunette before he looked around.

"Chillax, no one's here!" James slurred while he snapped his hips back, so the trampoline would catapult him upwards again, making his and Logan's pelvis rub against each other with a mind-blowing friction.

A small moan escaped Logan's lips and he wet them with his tongue. He grinded down onto James and every time the brunette thrusted back, even if he didn't intend on doing that. God, what would it be like when James was actually fucking him.

Logan blushed at the thought but James just grinned at his boyfriend and grabbed his neck to bring him down, kissing him furiously.  
>Logan responded immediately, letting James' tongue explore his mouth, while the black-haired one's hands still explored James' body. His fingertips ghosted gently over the tanned skin but when James slid his hands beneath the waistband of Logan's sweatpants to squeeze his bare ass, Logan clasped his hands around James' bicep, groaning into the other's mouth.<p>

"Please, James…," Logan said hoarsely against the brunette's jaw, licking along the unshaved skin.

"So, you are accepting my offer?" James wanted to know while his hand traveled further down Logan's ass, his index finger tapping against Logan's entrance.

"Yes, yes… fuck, yes~" Logan groaned while he jerked forwards, rubbing against James' erection. James slid his hands out of Logan's pants before he turned them around, tugging the sweatpants down Logan's legs. He grinned before he kissed Logan again hard.

Then he brunette kissed his way down until he reached Logan's cock and took him carefully in his mouth. Logan moaned and thrusted up to meet James' hot mouth eagerly, but James hold him down by his hips before he bobbed his head up and down, sucking along the erected dick. His tongue twirled around the flustered skin, coating it with thick with saliva.

"Ngh… J-James…" Logan breathed heavily, hands tugged at James' brown locks and the black-haired one frowned because it was the first time that he realized how much hair James had cut off when they came back from Europe.

The brunette released Logan's member before he hovered over his boyfriend, kissing him again. One of his hands sneaked down between Logan's legs; streaking his balls before his finger were in front of the puckered hole again. When he pushed his index finger in, Logan arched his back in pleasure; little whimpers escaped his parted lips.

James kissed Logan's neck, biting down slightly while adding a second finger so he could stretch the black-haired one better. When Logan was ready and on the edge of fainting, James held onto the shorter one tightly before flipping them back around, so Logan was straddling him again.

"Come on, Logie…," James breathed while Logan tucked the brunette's cock out of his sweatpants. "Ride me here and now!"

"With pleasure!" Logan cawed with a rough voice before he lifted himself up a little, so James could position himself under him.

He threw his head back when he lowered himself onto James, taking his whole cock with one single movement.

"Fuck… Logan!" James groaned when the tight warmth embraced his dick completely. He had to stop himself and needed to calm down until Logan was ready. When he wanted to ask if everything was all right, Logan already heaved his pelvis so he could slam himself onto James again.

The brunette panted at the feeling and when he was slammed into the elastic fabric, it brought him upwards again, thrusting back into Logan.

"Holy shit!" Logan screamed when he fell down again before James came up once more.

James grabbed Logan's hips to adjust him right before he continued with fucking Logan like there was no tomorrow. And then he could feel the pulling in his stomach and that he was close to his climax. And so was Logan.

The brunette started to stroke Logan's dick with rhythm, but their movements were too crazy to follow. Logan groaned once more before he released himself into James' warm palm. He still rode James, bouncing up and down in the other's lap before he felt that James came as well, filling the black-haired one with hot cum.

Both boys were breathless and Logan laid down onto James' sweaty chest while the brunette embraced his boyfriend, nuzzling his face into the black locks. He felt how Logan kissed his jaw, smiling against his skin.

"I will accept this as a late valentine present!" He mumbled against James' jaw, taking in his boyfriend's delicious scent.

"Well… I'm glad you liked it!" James grinned and leaned down a little to capture Logan's lips with his. The kiss was gentle and when the two broke apart did James look with loving and shining hazel eyes down at Logan, who rested his head exhausted against James' strong chest.

"I love you, you know?"

James chuckled at the words and held onto Logan's tighter. "I kinda love you, too."

* * *

><p>"Carlos?" Kendall walked into the empty hall, looking for his boyfriend. "Where are you? You wanted to show me something?" The blond looked around puzzled because he had no idea where the Latino could be. He had told him halfway through dance rehearsals that he couldn't forget about the trampoline, which was part of their awesome stage and that he wanted to jump on it all over again. And he was not alone with that idea because the other guys liked the trampoline as much as Carlos. You could count on the fact that one of them was always on the stage.<p>

But where the hell was Carlos?

It's not like he wasn't invisible or something.

"Kendall!"

The blond heard the Latino's voice and approached the stage, where he saw Carlos climbing on the trampoline and started to jump up and down.

"What are you doing?" Kendall asked the shorter one confused, but Carlos just giggled and continued jumping higher.

"I'm elevating."


End file.
